Potion
Potions are medicinal substances capable of enhancing or treating the body of living creatures. Background Potions are a common commodity used by YGGDRASIL players. At around the inception of Ainz Ooal Gown, two hundred types of potions could be made, but there were still many potions that had yet to be discovered.Overlord Blu-ray 06 Special: Prologue (2nd Half) Healing potions were introduced to the New World through the displaced YGGDRASIL players. In YGGDRASIL, healing potions were usually made through skills that were only available through certain job classes, or by casting the desired spells on the appropriate ingredients. Healing potions, in particular, are a medicine that heals wounds. In the New World, when a tiny scrape could make the difference between life and death, potions are one type of item that adventurers think is worthwhile to live frugally for. While it served the purpose of healing the wounds of injured people, they can also prove harmful to other beings like vampires.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire Due to the vitality of the game's potions and the red color which they display, these elixirs are also considered to as God's Blood by the inhabitants of the New World. While so, knowledge about the method on manufacturing potions like the Minor Healing Potion, for example, were even said to be lost to the annals of history. In contrast to YGDDRASIL's potions being red, the potion in the New World are blue. While the red potions are looked upon as legendary in the eyes of people, it cannot be so easily replicated. This is because normal healing potions always end up turning blue during the production process and the success rate in getting the color red is extremely rare. Many apothecaries have tried to produce God's Blood, but none have ever succeeded in doing so. As a result, people tend to make jokes that "The gods are actually blue-blooded." While so, the alchemical solution used to make regular healing potions degrades over time. To maintain a potion's quality, the spell is known as "Preservation" is cast on them. On the other hand, God's Blood or YGGDRASIL's red healing potions doesn't seem to degrade timelessly and, as a result, doesn't require a spell. Without factoring in added value, God's Blood sells for a very high price of eight gold pieces in the New World. If the added value is considered, the item would become so valuable that it wouldn't be strange for someone possessing a bottle of it to be a potential target by thieves who seek to steal it. However, Lizzie Bareare seems to have offered thirty-two gold pieces for a God's Blood potion, bidding more than the supposed price which is eight gold pieces. In a way, that kind of amount could provide modest support for a family of three individuals to last for as long as three years at most.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers Types of Potions Potions come in various types and uses. In the New World, there are three major types of potions depending on the ingredients: * The first type are potions made using only with herbs. While this type of potion doesn't have instantaneous effects, they are cheap and heal wounds by enhancing the natural healing process. It was cheap, costing between two to three silver. Its main ingredients were herbs. * The second type are potions made with both herbs and magic take effect more quickly then potions made with herbs alone, but still requires time. This is generally the type of potion adventurers drink after a battle. Although the recovery effect is low, it still cost at least 15 gold pieces. It is not an item that could be afforded by new adventurers. However, it could not be denied that the potion will vastly improve the adventurers’odds of survival. * The third type are potions made with nothing but magic only. This is made by infusing alchemical solutions with magic and they take effect immediately after. It takes a good command of high-level alchemy to produce these, so they cost quite a lot. Since no herbs are used, nothing settles to the bottom of the bottle. This type of potion produced instantaneous healing effects. It was quite expensive as the potion was made with a high-leveled magic caster using alchemy, even one with the weakest effect would cost no less than 30 gold pieces.Overlord First Half Chapter 19: First Request Part 1 YGGDRASIL potions, however, are manufactured under different conditions. In order to make a potion, firstly, the Zolue Solution must be added into the bottle. The potion brewer would then activate their special skill in order to infuse their magic into the bottled solution. During that time, a YGGDRASIL coin will automatically disappear as payment for the cost of production. Furthermore, in the Web Novel, the rank of magic that could normally be attached to a potion was the 5th tier by far. If one had a special class, the 6th tier was even considered possible, but that was an exception. With a simple calculation, the amount of MP needed for the highest rank, a 5th tier potion was about that of casting the magic 20 times.Overlord First Half Chapter 32: Preparations Part 1 Abilities The abilities of a potion depend on its properties and specific function. More importantly, there is a way of managing and using ingredients from YGGDRASIL and in the New World without the requirement for a game's potion creation skill viably needed to do so anymore. As a result, the experiment had created something otherworldly like the "purple" potion that is different than both the New World's "blue" potion or YGGDRASIL's "red" potion. List of Potions * Amrita (Web Novel only)Overlord First Half Chapter 36: Investigation Part 1 * Minor Healing Potion (YGGDRASIL) * Potion of Lesser Dexterity * Potion of Lesser Strength * Purple Potion * Stamina Potion Trivia * Red Potions are called God's Blood in the New World, due to both of their color and high healing potency. * There is no need to ingest the potions. They would work as long as a certain amount of the liquid made contact with the body. * Under Ainz's order and without possessing YGGDRASIL’s potion creation skills, Nfirea and Lizzie had managed to use ingredients from YGGDRASIL to create a "purple" potion other than the New World’s "blue" potion or YGGDRASIL’s "red" potion.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 2: A Day in Nazarick * According to the Web Novel, in regard to the recovering MP, there were no such convenient things as MP recovery potions. The only way to recover it was the passing of time.Overlord First Half Chapter 5: Magic * In the Web Novel, prices for potions in the Kingdom are at most 150 gold coins.Overlord First Half Chapter 82: Gaiden Do Your Best Enri-san! Part 3 References }} Gallery Category:Terminology Category:Items Category:YGGDRASIL Items Category:New World Items Category:Consumable Items Category:YGGDRASIL Terms